Hold on
by Anna Mariea F
Summary: -Te amo Bella. -También te amo Edward. - Te amo y siempre lo haré y cuando terminemos la universidad te buscaré. -Más te vale. -Alice ¿Qué pasa? - Es Edward Bella... tuvo un accidente y está en coma. I justa wanna hold on. One shot


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

_Ese one shot está inspirado en la canción Hold on de NERVO._

* * *

_-Te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-También te amo Edward y claro que si._

…

_-Amor iremos a la misma universidad._

_-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Por nada en el mundo te separas de mi Edward Anthony Cullen._

_-Ni tú de mi Isabella Marie Swan._

…

_-Lo siento Bella, esto es difícil, pero no quiero retenerte, mi carrera me abarca mucho tiempo, y no quiero que te sientas desplazada, lo mejor es que terminemos. _

_Give us, Give us a change__  
__I just wanna hold on__  
__I just wanna hold on_

_-Pero Edward…_

_-No llores mi amor, esto es más difícil para mi, hagamos una promesa, seremos siempre del otro y te juro que no habrá nadie más porque mi corazón es tuyo y te lo dejo hoy para que cuando nos volvamos a ver esté donde debe estar, te amo y siempre lo haré y cuando terminemos la universidad te buscaré._

_-Más te vale que vayas y me busques porque si no lo haces te juro que iré y te arrastraré._

_-Si lo haré amor Bella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Te amo y lo sabes y quiero que cuando nos reunamos tú seas la señora Cullen._

_-Si quiero ser tu esposa Edward. __Te amo._

_Waiting for your love__  
__Cause I can't break away__  
__No I can't break this start_

…

_-Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Es… Edward Bella._

_-Alice ¿¡QUÉ LE PASÓ?!_

_-Tuvo un accidente y está en coma._

_-Esto tiene que ser una broma, él TIENE que estar bien, me lo prometió, él me vendría a buscar. __Esto no puede estar pasando._

_-Bella, cariño cálmate._

_Fading from your touch__  
__Why do I keep us safe__  
__To your distant heart?__  
_

…

* * *

-¡NO!

-Bella, no llores ¿Qué pasa?

-Alice él no despierta, él me ha dejado sola.

-Cariño, lo hará, él te amo y el amor que se tienen es más fuerte que otra cosa.

-Alice lleva un año en coma ¡UN AÑO! Yo… yo no puedo estar sin él.

-No llores, despertará.

Al día siguiente me levanté para ir al hospital de Seattle que es donde vivo actualmente. Voy todos los días desde hace un año.

-Buenos días señorita Swan.-Me saludó la enfermera que revisa los signos vitales de Edward.

-Buenos días Angela y llámame Bella ¿Algo nuevo?-Tenía la esperanza.

-Lo siento.-Ella me quedó viendo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes.

-Los dejo solos para que puedas conversar con él, estoy demasiado segura que él te escucha.

-Ojalá sea así Angela, pero gracias.-Angela se retiró y me senté al lado de la camilla de Edward.

Me dolía verlo así, el pelo sin vida, su cara sin el color que siempre tenía, los ojos cerrados y no poder ver el verde que me hipnotizaba y su sonrisa que me dejaba tonta.

-Hola amor, aquí estoy como todos los días, y pues estoy desde temprano porque comenzaron mis vacaciones ¿Lo más emocionante de mis vacaciones? Que no tendré que ver a la plástica de Jessica, si la misma de la secundaria, ella no cambia ¿Sabes? Sigue siendo la misma boa de siempre y lo más triste es que no sé de donde sacó estudiar letras al igual que yo, porque te aseguro que las única que sabe son las de las medidas de silicona-me quedé en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían y le agarraba la mano-Te extraño, extraño tu risa, se que con el comentario rancio que dije te hubieras reido y me hubieras dicho "Eres una persona muy maldita Swan" y me hubieras besado. ¡Joder! No tienes idea de cómo te extraño. Por favor despierta amor, me lo prometiste, dijiste que irías a buscarme, despierta Edward.

Por un rato me quedé acariciándole la mejilla mientras recordaba el día en que se me declaró.

_**Flashback**_

**-**_Edward eres un ¡TONTO!, eres mi mejor amigo, pero hay ocasiones es que te quiero matar._

_-No te enojes Bella, sólo es un poquito de agua._

_-¿Un poquito de agua? ¡UN POQUITO MIS CALZONES! Me has empapado toda, pero si me llego a resfriar me conocerás Cullen._

_-Uy que miedo Swan. Yo no sé de que te quejas si me has mojado igual._

_-¡PERO TÚ EMPEZASTE!_

_-Pero tú-me señaló con el dedo- me seguiste, es más te ves sexy toda mojada._

_-Estúpido.-Le dije mientras me sonrojaba._

_-Amo tus sonrojos-Me dijo mientras me agarraba de las manos-Bella tengo algo que decirte._

_-Di..me._

_-Yo te amo._

_-También te amo Edward._

_-No Bella, no es el te amo de mejores amigos es el te amo de que quiero que seas mi novia, mi esposa. _

-_Edward yo…_

_-__-Te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-También te amo Edward y claro que si._

_**Fin flashback**_

**-**¿Te acuerdas cuándo me pediste que fuera tu novia? Eres un idiota porque la siguiente día me resfrié por tu culpa.-Me reír al acordarme como lo insulté mientras hablaba con la nariz tapada.-Despierta por favor.-Recargué mi cabeza en su brazo, mientras sentía las lágrimas hacer acto de presencia nuevamente.

-¿Se puede?

Levanté mi cabeza y vi que en la puerta estaban nuestros amigos de toda la vida, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, fuimos amigos toda la vida y todavía lo somos y ellos son los que me han mantenido cuerda desde el accidente de Edward.

-Cariño, no llores-Rose salió a abrazarme al ver mi lágrimas.

-Es difícil Rose, lleva un año así y no sé si despertará.

-Si lo hará Bells, porque yo mismo lo golpearé si no lo hace, por nada tengo estos bíceps.-Dijo Emmett mientras enseñaba sus músculos, cosa que hizo que me riera.

-¡Te hice reír! ¡Punto para Emmett!

-Verás que si despertará, sabes como es Edward él no deja que nada lo venza, además é cumple sus promesas y a ti te hizo una.

-Gracias Jasper. Gracias chicos de verdad.

-Basta de tristeza y pongamos al corriente a Edward de los últimos chismes.

Estuvimos toda la tarde entre risas y hablando con Edward, yo tenía la esperanza de que hablara pero como siempre, solo eran esperanzas.

-Chicos, ya es hora de irse

-Pero Angela…-Alice hizo su muy famoso puchero.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada, y mañana podrán regresar.

-Vamos Angie, por tu amigo el sexy Emmett.

-Angela tiene razón Emmett, la hora ya pasó, mañana vendremos.

-De acuerdo Bella.-Emmett sólo bajó la cabeza.

-Nos vemos chicos cuídense.

-Nos vemos Angela.-Dijimos al mismo tiempo cosa que provocó que nos riéramos.

-Bella nosotros iremos saliendo, despídete de Edward a solas.-Alice me guiñó un ojo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

Los chicos se fueron despidiendo de él dejándome sola.

-Ya me voy amor, pero regresaremos mañana. Por favor Edward despierta, recuerda tu promesa.

_I just wanna hold on._

El resto de la tarde la pasé aseando mi departamento. Luego hablé con mis padres y con los de Edward.

Con ellos hablaba todos los días, ya que no podían venir todos los días, Esme Cullen era diseñadora de interiores y Carlisle era doctor en Port Angeles, él fue la inspiración de Edward para estudiar medicina.

Como no tenía ganas de cocinar pedí comida china.

Comida china… joder todo lo que hacía me recordaba a él, como el día que nos aceptaron en Yale.

_**Flashback**_

**-**_BELLAAAAAAAAAA!- Mi oídos._

_-Edward te amo, pero ¿TENÍAS QUE DEJARME SIN MI PUTO TÍMPANO? Ahora si no te molesta tengo comida china y me espera para comerla y hasta hay para ti._

_-Lo siento amor-me dio un casto beso- y con gusto como contigo, pero antes de eso me llegó la carta de Yale y adivina…_

_-Dime de una vez._

_-¡Me aceptaron!_

_-Me alegro mucho por ti Edward- Me tiré a sus brazos y empecé a besarlo por toda la cara.-Pero a mi no me ha llegado nada.-Hice un puchero._

_-No es cierto, en la puerta de tu casa estaba este paquete de Yale._

_-¿En la puerta de mi casa?-Levante una ceja._

_-Bueno, en el buzón, pero es parte de tu casa, por eso fue que grité.-Lo besé por lo tímido que se veía._

_-Dame ese paquete.-Se lo arrebaté y lo abrí. _

_-¿Bella?_

_-Edward…. ¡ME ACEPTARON! –Me levantó y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo._

_-Amor iremos a la misma universidad._

_-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Por nada en el mundo te separas de mi Edward Anthony Cullen._

_-Ni tú de mi Isabella Marie Swan._

_**Fin flashback**_

_Just wanna, Just wanna, Just wanna__  
__Hold on_

_-_Edward por favor, no me dejes.-Me puse en posición fetal a llorar, por no saber si lo volvería a escuchar.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre tocar mi puerta a las… siete de la mañana?

-Bellitaaaaa, somos tus mejores amigas.-Oh si, sólo a Rose y a Alice.

-Déjenme, quiero dormir.

-Isabella Marie Swan, entramos a tu departamento, no dudes que también entraremos a tu habitación y si es a la fuerza ni modo.

-Rose, váyanse, no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Bella, ábrenos por favor, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-Pasaremos un hermoso día las tres juntas Bella.

-Gracias chicas pero no quiero, sólo quiero ir al hospital.

-Lo entendemos preciosa, pero ábrenos ¿Si?-Y ya imagino a Alice haciendo su puchero al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya que.-Y le abrí, cuando menos me di cuenta las tenía encima dándome un abrazo y no lo aguanté y me puse a llorar.

-Chicas lo intento pero es difícil verlo así y no poder hacer nada por él.

-Bella, si lo haces, lo vas a ver todos los días, lo amas como siempre lo has hecho, siempre estás pendiente de él.-Yo sólo quedé viendo a Rose mientras me hablaba.

-Bella… te parece si te bañas, te arreglas, nosotras haremos el desayuno para luego ir al hospital. Los chicos te invitarán a comer luego de salir del hospital ¿Qué dices?

-Aunque diga que no Alice, terminaré yendo así que escojan mi ropa mientras me baño.-Alice sólo chilló por la emoción.

Luego de mi baño y del delicioso desayuno de Rose y Alice nos fuimos al hospital donde ya estaban Jasper y Emmett.

-Belly Bells ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- y Emmett me levantó del suelo, para abrazarme o mejor dicho asfixiarme.

-Em..Emmett… ne… aire.

-Idiota la estás asfixiando.-Rose le pegó en la nuca para que me soltara y para que al fin pudiera llegar aire a mis pulmones.

-Rosie ¿Por qué me pegas? Sólo la estaba felicitando.

-Dudo que eso sea felicitar, marmota.

-No importa Rose, gracias Emmett.-Y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella, feliz cumpleaños, no te preocupes que no te asfixiaré por el tonto de acá.

-¡Hey! Los escucho.-Protestó Emmett.

-No importa, gracias Jazz.-Y me dio un abrazo.

-Ahora vayamos con Eddie.-Dijo un emocionado Emmett. Ojalá yo fuera como él.

Entramos a la habitación, donde estaba mi amor igual que todo este año, sin vida.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Angela.

-Me di cuenta que estás de cumpleaños Bella.-Yo sólo me sonrojé y asentí.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-me abrazó y me susurró al oído-verás que pronto despierta.

-Gracias Angie. ¿Algo nuevo?

-No Bella, lo siento.-Ella solo me quedó viendo con pesar.

-No importa, gracias.

-¡Eddiee! Te trajimos a tu mujer que cada día se está poniendo más vieja y más buena.-Movió las cejas con picardía, mientras todos nos empezamos a reír. Las chicas como siempre le dieron un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

Me acerqué a él y le di un casto beso.

-Hola amor, y si es mi cumpleaños, las chicas llegaron en la mañana a sacarme, literalmente, de mi apartamento-me reí entre diente- y me prepararon el desayuno ¿Puedes creer? Rose y Alice cocinando-puse cara de horror- mientras ellas se quejaban por mi comentario cosa que hizo que los chicos se rieran- y pues el gran oso casi me deja sin aire, como siempre.

Empecé a acariciarle la mejilla como hacía siempre, mientras lo observaba.

-Eres una persona valiente Bella, y Edward es afortunado por tenerte.

-No lo fui desde el principio Jasper..Me acordé cuanto lloré el día en que decidimos cortar.

_**Flashback**_

_Todo el día andaba nerviosa porque Edward dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo. _

_Casi no lo podía ver y últimamente ha andado bien cariñoso conmigo, no es que no lo sea siempre, pero estos días lo ha sido más._

_Llegué a la cafetería donde me citó y ahí estaba hermoso como siempre._

_-Hola amor.-Le di un beso._

_-Hola princesa.-Me sonrió._

_-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Edward?-Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse cristalinos._

_-Lo siento Bella, esto es difícil, pero no quiero retenerte, mi carrera me abarca mucho tiempo, y no quiero que te sientas desplazada, lo mejor es que terminemos. _

_-Pero Edward…_

_-No llores mi amor, esto es más difícil para mi, hagamos una promesa, seremos siempre del otro y te juro que no habrá nadie más porque mi corazón es tuyo y te lo dejo hoy para que cuando nos volvamos a ver esté donde debe estar, te amo y siempre lo haré y cuando terminemos la universidad te buscaré._

_-Más te vale que vayas y me busques porque si no lo haces te juro que iré y te arrastraré._

_-Si lo haré amor Bella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Te amo y lo sabes y quiero que cuando nos reunamos tú seas la señora Cullen._

_-Si quiero ser tu esposa Edward. Te amo._

_Toda la semana estuve deprimida, hasta que llegaron Rose y Alice a mi rescate diciendo que el amor de Edward hacia mi nunca iba a acabar y saber que un día me buscaría hizo que los meses se pasaran rápido._

_**Fin flashback**_

_Give us, Give us a change__  
__I just wanna hold on__  
__I just wanna hold on_

No sé en que momento apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y empecé a llorar.

-Bella tienes que ser fuerte, él despertará.-A Alice se le escuchaba la voz rota por lo cual supuse que estaba llorando.

-Trato Alice pero no puedo.

-Bells, no llores, sabes que a Edward no le gustaría.-Levanté mi cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón Jazz.

Después de que Angela apareciera con un pastel y me cantaran por mi cumpleaños, nos despedimos de Edward.

-Bueno ¿Qué tiene planeado para mi cumpleaños chicos?

-Se que no querrías ir a un club…-Comenzó Jasper y le confirmé su teoría negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces…-Continuó Emmett-Iremos a comer.

-Me parece bien.-Les sonreí.

Nos fuimos a un restaurante de comida italiana, mi favorita.

Estuvimos hablando del trabajo y de anécdotas de la secundaria, aunque la verdad mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo, recordando el día en que Alice me llamó diciéndome lo del accidente de Edward.

_**Flashback**_

_A eso de las doce de la madrugada, alguien tocaba la puerta de mi apartamento desesperadamente._

_Miré por la mirilla y ahí estaba Alice que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchado, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta preocupada por la que le pasara a Alice, o a alguien más._

_-Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Es… Edward Bella._

_-Alice ¿¡QUÉ LE PASÓ?!_

_-Tuvo un accidente y está en coma._

_-Esto tiene que ser una broma, él TIENE que estar bien, me lo prometió, él me vendría a buscar. Esto no puede estar pasando._

_-Bella, cariño cálmate._

_-Alice… ¿Cómo sucedió?_

_-Edward venía para acá-su miraba era de tristeza- y en el otro carril venía un hombre alcoholizado conduciendo y chocó con Edward haciendo que se saliera de la carreta.-Lloré más fuerte, por el dolor de poder perder a Edward._

_Él venía a buscarme, hablamos en la tarde y me dijo "Te tendré una sorpresa princesa" pero no sabía que él me vendría a buscar como prometió._

_-Alice, Esme… Carlisle…_

_-Ellos ya saben, viene en camino._

_-¿Dónde está?-Para ese entonces no podía controlar los sollozos._

_-En el hospital general de Seattle.-Me levanté como un resorte para buscar mi bolso y mi celular._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital ya estaban los chicos con los ojos rojos y yo sólo me tiré en los brazos de Rose a llorar._

_-Familiares del señor Cullen. -Apareció un doctor más o menos de cincuenta años._

_-Nosotros.-Dije lo mejor que mi voz podía._

_-¿Usted qué es de él?_

_-Soy la novia, los padres todavía no han llegad ¿Cómo está él doctor?_

_-Como sabrán el impacto que sufrió el señor Cullen fue muy fuerte, que provocó algunas fracturas pero debido a un golpe en la cabeza, él entró en estado de coma.-No pude evitar llorar de nuevo._

_-Pero ¿Él estará bien doctor?-Preguntó Emmett ya que yo no podía hablar._

_-No les sabría decir jóvenes, lo siento mucho.-Y se retiró._

_A las tres horas llegaron los padres de Edward. Esme lloraba abrazada a mi mientras Jasper les contaba lo que nos había dicho el doctor._

_Fading from your touch__  
__why do I keep us safe__  
__to your distant heart?_

_**Fin flashback**_

Salí de mi trance cuando sentí dos pares de brazos abrazandome.

-Ya no llores Bella, es tu cumpleaños y a él no le gustaría que lloraras.

-No se preocupes chicas, sigamos disfrutando mi cumpleaños.-Mi respuesta no les convenció mucho pero lo dejaron pasar.

Al terminar la cena, me pasaron dejando a mi casa ya que andaba sin auto. No tenía ganas de nada, así que solo me bañé y me acosté.

_Waiting for your love__  
__Cause I can't break away__  
__No I can't break this start_

Al día siguiente hice lo mismo de siempre y me fui al hospital.

Estuve hablando con Edward, contándole la cena de ayer.

-Edward, por favor no me dejes.-No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

Me desperté porque sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello, levanté la cabeza y estaban dos pares de ojos de un verde muy profundo viéndome con amor.

-Te dije que regresaría por ti amor.

-Edward….-mi voz sonaba distorsionada por las lágrimas- despertaste.-Y empecé a besarle toda la cara mientras él reía.

-Extrañé tu risa, te extrañé.-Lo abracé.

-También te extrañé amor y aquí estoy contigo amor.-Nos besamos con todo el amor que teníamos.

Los chicos se sorprendieron y alegraron y luego una histérica Alice insultando a Edward por lo que nos hizo pasa, los demás sólo nos reíamos por la escena.

Llamé a los padres de Edward y llegaron al día siguiente donde Esme asfixió, literalmente, a Edward con un abrazo para luego regañarlo como Alice.

_I just wanna hold on._

_Dos años después._

-Señora Cullen ya llegué.

-Hola señor Cullen.-Me puse de puntitas para besarlo.

-Esto es lo más hermoso de llegar a casa.

Después de que Edward despertara del coma, le hicieron exámenes para asegurarse que estuviera bien y estuvo en sesiones de terapia para ayudarle a mover los músculos ya que estuvo un año en cama.

Al año de nos casamos y pues la verdad estoy feliz por esperar por él y no tengo duda que el amor lo puede todo.

-Te amo mi señora Cullen.

-Te amo mi señor Cullen.-Y nos dimos un beso como si no existiera el mañana.

_I just wanna, just wanna, just wanna__  
__Hold on_

* * *

**Preciosuras aquí les dejo mi primer One Shot y lloré haciéndolo *se limpia las lágrimas* Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Me regalan su reviews? *Hace pucheros* Aquí les dejo el link de la canción es hermosa *.***

** watch?v=7IrmATZ4dkM**

**Besos :***


End file.
